


Aussie Line Centric Oneshots

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Appendicitis, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bang Chan-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I really love Stray Kids, Injury, Insecure Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Stray Kids Ensemble, Protective Bang Chan, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Soft Stray Kids Ensemble, aussie line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Oneshots based around Felix and/or Chan from Stray Kids!That's it, because I love the Aussie line ft their 6 Aussieboos.Requests are open!
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 34
Kudos: 239





	1. Requests!

Hello my friends!

I really love stray kids, and I am absolutely biased towards the Aussie line, and so here I am.

**_What I will do:_ **

\- Platonic ships  
\- Romantic ships  
\- Whatever AU you can come up with  
\- Anything from soft and fluffy to angsty and horror

_**What I will not do:** _

\- I will not do smut, I can allude to it and get pretty close to it but ultimately that's just not something I want to write. **(I might if I really _really_ like the AU or idea you put with it.)**  
\- W**jin is not part of Stray Kids so he will not be included. **(After this rule he will not be mentioned)**  
  


You can request oneshots that aren't Felix or Chan centric, and if I like the idea I'll do it no problem but I'm just more likely to fulfill the request if they're in it. (And between the two I'm more likely to do a Felix based oneshot)

Anyway that's all! I hope you decide to leave a request!

(I am a university student so I have classes, assignments, exams, etc. please be aware that updates will be inconsistent but plentiful.)


	2. Insecurity (Felix-Centric ft. Chan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For ggdubsBTS  
> "Hi, can I request a hurt/comfort fic with Chan and Felix, where Felix is insecure and has a panic attack then Chan finds him? And if you could have the other members in the story too, that would be great. Thank you so much!!!"
> 
> TW Panic attacks - not extremely graphic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little rusty but I did my best! I hope you like it, I'm really tired so I probably missed a few grammar mistakes and such.  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> "italics" - English
> 
> (How do I put 'for @------' with a link? is it add a co-creator?)

Dance practice was particularly early that morning, and especially tiring. All eight boys had dragged themselves out of bed at 6:30, Hyunjin stomping loudly towards the bathroom knocking on doors as he passed to ensure everyone was awake. By 7:30 they were at the JYP building stretching sluggishly for practice with their choreographer at 8:00. None of them were morning people usually; some at least retained some positivity, but all of them were tired, especially after the promotions showcase the night before.

However, none more so than Felix. Because as he’d finally returned home with the others; the leftover adrenaline still coursing through him made him fidgety as he lay in bed wide-eyed. Even as his muscles ached pleasantly from giving his all to show Stay his very best performance. Cuddled up in an oversized hoodie that probably wasn’t his, he stared into the dark room, put at ease listening to Jisung’s gentle breathing across the room. In the end he’d managed about three hours of sleep and woke up sleep deprived and disoriented.

Enough that he found himself feeling more and more sick as their practice progressed, but he didn’t allow himself to rest throughout their practice, quietly going over the routine to himself or helping one of the others. Often forgetting to drink water if Minho hadn’t forced his bottle into his hands on more than one occasion. Through practice he was able to ignore the growing headache and jitters the suddenly too loud music gave him. But he pressed on oblivious to the concerned looks his two eldest hyungs were throwing his way. Earlier that morning after watching his sunshine twin almost fall on his face practically asleep while stretching, Jisung had discreetly pulled Chan aside.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Hyung” He said softly, voice hesitant, feeling kind of bad going behind Felix’s back like this. Chan noticing his unease; put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“You alright Sungie?”

“No yeah I’m fine” Jisung quickly reassure “I’m just worried about Felix, hyung… I heard him shifting around a lot last night, I don’t think he slept well and he’s all…” He didn’t know how to continue, just gesturing to him discreetly prompting Chan to turn and watch as Felix just stood in the middle of the room in some kind of daze.

Changbin who’d been silently listening in on their conversation drew their attention. “He’s been like that for a while.”

“Who has?” Hyunjin and Minho invited themselves to the mini meeting. Chan sighed figuring they wouldn’t get any more privacy and gestured to Felix who was now sitting next to the maknae with his head on his shoulder. Hyunjin hummed.

“He hasn’t said a word all morning” Minho raised an eyebrow. “He hasn’t?” Looking around at the others who all shook their heads and sighed.

“We’ll just have to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t end up hurting himself.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Felix pick up your feet!” He was so tired, the ache in his body no longer pleasant and just plain painful. But he forced himself to push just that little bit harder, just for one more minute, until the song ends. He threw himself into it, stealing his expression to ensure he wasn’t grimacing. The last thing he wanted was to worry his members, but he was just so tired, and he felt so _sick_. A tingling shock running up and down the nape of his neck to the base of his skull and almost gagging on the lump in his throat. When the song ended, he stayed in place convinced if he moved so much as a step he may pass out. As dizzy as he was, he didn’t miss the image of his teacher heading towards him in the mirror.

“What was that” he hissed standing imposingly over Felix’s smaller frame.

“I-“ He tried to explain himself, let the other know he wasn’t feeling well, but it was like his tongue had swollen in his mouth and could no longer form the Korean syllables. He ducked his head to hide how wet his eyes were becoming, crossing his arms when doing so put his shaking hands in full view.

“What?” the teacher snapped “do you think just because that music video got a bunch of views you can be lazy?”. Wide eyed Felix ducked his head further, voice still caught in his throat. The harsh voice grew quiet and rough spitting insults and questions the young Australian just couldn’t answer. He could feel the trembling spread to his chest repressing cries he felt he didn’t deserve. All his insecurities being dragged to the forefront of his mind, things that he’s tried so hard to move past after debut. The work his members put into helping him become more self-confident going to waste because their teacher finally saw just how awful at dancing he was.

And he believed every word. It didn’t occur to him at all that what was being spat at him wasn’t the truth or even inappropriate at all. If his brothers weren’t stepping in to stop him then they must also believe it. Not realising that they couldn’t hear the verbal abuse over the still too loud track from the other side of the room.

“I have no idea why you’re even considered part of the dance line, if this is the kind of dancing you coach the others then you shouldn’t be here at all.” The choreographer may as well have slapped him as suddenly the tightness in his chest grew excruciating, forcing the air from his lungs. By this point his thoughts were a jumbled mess of English and Korean making no sense whatsoever making him even more disoriented. Unable to take anymore he fled from the room, throwing himself against the door, vaguely registering his members calls of his name over his heart pounding in his ears.

He wanted to run, to hide somewhere far away where no one could witness what he was sure was a heart attack over something as simple as the truth, ridiculous. In his frenzy he couldn’t remember where his key card was to leave the building, so he decided on the next best thing. Pretty much everyone in JYP knew about the Day6 instrumental practice room, which if he remembered right would be empty for the rest of the day as they had multiple interviews spread out throughout the afternoon. Hearing the handle click behind him jolted him into action slipping into the dark room down the hall letting it close softly behind him.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“What did you say to him?” Chan frowned concerned at the door Felix just stumbled out of. Growing angry when he didn’t get a response.

“Excuse me? Why was he so upset, what did you say!” He stepped towards the teacher just as a hand grabbed his arm. Changbin pulled him back bringing his attention to the rest of his worried members. He noticed Seungmin and Hyunjin were also missing.

“We need to find him hyung, Minnie and Hyunjin-ah already left.” Chan nodded sending off the other members. “Go on I’ll join you in a minute, Changbin can you go get manager-hyung? I get the feeling we’ll be heading home once we find Felix.” The younger mumbled _yes hyung_ following the others into the hall and dashing away from the practice wing. Chan stepped into the hall immediately finding Seungmin and Minho talking in the hall.

“Did you two see where he went?” Minho asked Seungmin, glancing at Chan stepping back a little to invite him to join them. Seungmin shook his head.

“No we heard a door close, and didn’t see him through the glass at the exit so we think he’s in one of the practice rooms, Hyunjin-hyung’s checking the bathroom and the others have split up, I was looking around here in case he comes out.” He looks to Chan.

“Hyung what happened?” He asked desperately, Chan sighed.

“I don’t know, Changbin’s gone to get Manager-hyung, we just have to find Felix, you go look in some of the storage cupboards be might be hiding in there, Minho keep an eye out for Changbin and Manager-hyung and call out if you happen to find him.”

“But hyung-“

“It’s ok Minnie, I know you’re worried, but you’ll help us more looking than waiting, go on.” Seungmin didn’t reply and jogged to the back of the hall to the small storage cupboards and possible hiding spots. Minho gently squeezed his shoulder.

“We’ll find him hyung” Chan thanked him quietly and took note of which doors were open, where other groups were practicing, and his own members were searching. One of the first doors he came across caught his attention, it hadn’t been checked yet. Peering through the glass he could just barely make out a drum set, and guitar stands. He couldn’t hear anything inside, though he didn’t really expect to, seeing as the room would need to be somewhat soundproofed. What was suspicious about the door, however, was that it wasn’t completely closed. The bolt resting on the edge of the indent leaving the room still soundproofed but obviously opened recently. Slowly he pushed the door open, jolting as he registered the sound of rapid wheezing. Frantically he slipped inside trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from in the dim light.

A sharp cough behind him pulled his attention to the space behind the door where he found Felix curled up in a tight ball gripping his chest with tears soaking his knees.

“Felix!” he exclaimed falling to his knees in front of him, careful not to get too close no matter how much he ached to hold his best friend.

“Lixie” he cooed “you need to breathe _. Felix mate can you look at me please?_ ” reverting to English halfway through, which seemed to get his attention. He glanced up eyes wide. “hyu-hyung!” he cried desperately.

“ _I ca- I can’t breathe-the_ ”

“ _You can, you can, can I touch you? Will you let me help you_?” Chans relief was visible when after hesitating for a moment Felix nodded. He shifted forward and gently pulled Felix’s knees towards himself talking gently the entire time.

“ _Its ok Lixie I’m just opening your chest, you’re safe_ Hyungs _here…_ ” Excruciatingly slowly Felix let Chan hold his hands, rubbing soothing circles on his palms. He was quiet and Chan wasn’t really surprised as his head began to bob, beyond tired at this point.

“ _I don’t feel well_ hyung” He slurred softly; voice so low Chan almost couldn’t make out what he said. “ _I know mate, were gonna take you home and you can sleep, doesn’t that sound nice?_ ” He just hummed resting against Chan’s chest while the elder pet his hair.

“ _C’mon, I’ll give you a piggyback ride when we get to the others”_ Slowly using the wall for support Chan brought them both to their feet taking most of Felix’s weight letting him rest his head half asleep on his shoulder. Slowly they shuffle back into the hall. Chan decides not to take them back to the studio where he can hear their manager scolding someone, probably their teacher.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Hyung you found him!” The unmistakable voice of Jeongin cries happily, alerting the others. Even in his delirious state he could recognise the voices of his members surrounding him. Loud, way too loud, and he’s _so tired_. He presses his face further into his hyung’s shoulder trying to get away from the noise, because as much as he loves them there a little much.

He vaguely registers being shifted away from Chan, and whines softy, calming and almost completely falling asleep when he’s suddenly off his feet and on Chan's back. He knew he’d have to explain himself later, and he wasn’t looking forward to it at all, but for that moment, he was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in progress! and a little shorter this time. :)
> 
> Please leave a comment, let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Stressed (Felix-centric ft. Changbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mid0904
> 
> "Pls pls felix being stressed During Promotions and having some Kind of accident"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely sure where to go with this but here's what I got! Especially because I had dance practice in the last chapter.
> 
> This one's got Binnie being a good hyung.  
> You can also read it as romantic if you want.
> 
> Two of the requests kind of worked together so I want to try combining them I hope you don't mind!

Felix should have known he couldn’t keep going, that something was bound to happen sooner or later. Standing in the recording booth going over his lines over and over till he was forced out by 3racha only to try again later. They were recording some kind of special, at this point he was too worried about his lines to care what exactly it was for. All he knew was that he had to switch up his rapping style.

The managers wouldn’t tell them what it was for and so he had no idea if he was even using the right tone; which was stressing him out. He was stressed to the point where he fumbled over certain Korean letters, resulting in him cursing and calling out to whoever happened to be monitoring that he had to start again.

“-Shit hyung I’m sorry” Felix sighed for what felt to him like the thousandth time. Rubbing his face harshly, uncaring of the splotchy red marks left behind. He could practically sense the long sigh that came before the click of his hyung connecting to the headphones he was wearing.

“ _Language_ Felix and this is the hundredth time, why’d you stop, it was going so well…” Felix could hear the thinly veiled disappointment in Changbin’s voice. Along with the clear exhaustion. It made him feel really guilty because he knew his hyung had been there since early that morning helping all the others record. As he was the only one who had any idea of what the audio was needed for. His sigh after made static fizzle uncomfortably through the headphones.

“Alright, go again, after this though were going home.”

“Hyung please.”

“No Lix we’ve both been here for hours, if this last take doesn’t work, we can pick it back up in the morning.” Changbin’s voice didn’t allow for argument. Though his hyung couldn’t see it, Felix was devastated. He had been trying so hard to get the take right, he hadn’t kept track of time. _Had he really kept his hyung in the studio for so long?_

With newfound determination cloaked franticness Felix readied himself to nail his lines. And yet as he listened to Hyunjin’s part come to a close and took a breath to begin. He found himself in a state of panic, suddenly coming to the realisation that he should have just agreed to go home. His throat was aching, and his voice a little hoarser than usual. Just as he started his first line the anxiety from trying to get a perfect take shuddered through him.

His knee jolted and knocked against an unmarked box on the floor. Unsteady; he tried to step back to regain his balance and continue. He didn’t recall a similar box just a little behind him. Yelping in surprise he found himself falling backwards over the box. Instinctively he threw his arm back in an attempt to catch himself on the wall.

Vaguely he registered the headphones slipping to the floor as he tumbled, landing with his upper back against the wall thanks to his grip on the sounding foam. Once he carefully lowered himself to sit properly on the floor, his arm dropped beside him.

“Oh my god Felix, are you ok?” Changbin came quickly into the booth, shuffling to stand over his fallen friend. “What happened?”.

“Uh I tripped over the box.” He answered softly still a little shocked from the fall. Changbin frowned, concerned.

“Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so.” His hyung sighed.

“Alright well I’m calling it a day, lets head home and we’ll have a look at your takes and see if we like one tomorrow alright?” he offered, holding out a land to help Felix up. Felix went to reply reaching for the offered hand only to be cut off by a gasp.

“Shit Lixie, your wrist!”

“What- oh…” He must have hurt his wrist when he twisted it oddly to save himself from hitting his head. In the shock from the fall he didn’t feel it, but now he was looking at it a sharp throbbing rippled up his arm and down his fingers. Gently; Changbin held his other bicep to help him up, guiding him out of the booth with a hand on his shoulder sitting him down on the couch by the studio door.

“Let me have a look” Quietly he observed the injured wrist taking note of the amount of swelling and bruising, apologising softly when Felix winced as he prodded the joint.

“It’s not broken thankfully, but we’ll have to wrap it in one of the first aid braces.” Placing the younger’s hand gently in his lap before going to find the first aid in one of the many storage closets in the main hall and returning with the pseudo-cast. Throughout the process Felix was mostly quiet bar the tiny huff of pain when Changbin moved a little too fast.

“M’sorry hyung. I kept you late and we didn’t even get the recording done…” He muttered when it was done. Looking up with teary eyes as his hair was ruffled.

“You don’t have to be sorry Bokkie, I’m sure we’ve got at least one good take in there somewhere, let’s get you home. Besides-” He suddenly grinned. “Watching you try to fend off a concerned Chan-Hyung will be revenge enough”

“Oh _no_ ” His hyung just laughed at his misery, cleaning up both their stuff and shutting down the electronics.

“C’mon lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> By the way: I really appreciate comments from the people who requested the chapters, it lets me know I was able to capture what they wanted.
> 
> And wow, I didn't expect the amount of requests I got haha. I keep them all in a document to work through eventually so new requests get added to the list. (Unless I've already done a really similar one.)


	4. Sick (Chan-centric ft.Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sunnyboychxnnie & fogkhufhj
> 
> "could you please do a chan/felix oneshot where one of them arent felling well and the other takes care of them with a surprise plot twist "  
> &  
> "Can you do one which chan is really unwell (you can choose how, just please dont give him a terminal illness or anything like that) and faints? Felix and other members are worried and they take care of him. Also please make it platonic "
> 
> So these were really similar, and I didn't want to just ignore one so I merged them. I hope you don't mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English - Italics
> 
> This was written at 2am oof
> 
> Please leave a comment!
> 
> Also for some reason this is in the same universe as the last chapter so yeah.

Chan woke up feeling like absolute garbage. His throat ached and his head pounded. Though neither were as bad as his stomach which churned painfully all the way down to his abdomen. He’d been so exhausted the night before, that he’d gone to bed at an astounding 11:00pm. At first, he thought he’d just overworked himself that day, but it never occurred to him that he might actually be sick.

He hadn’t been sick in years- or well at least not this sick. Sick to the point he barely even registered someone trying to wake him up.

“Hyung? Yah Hyung” Changbin went to shake him but quickly pulled his hands away when touched his back.

“Shit you’re burning up.” He mumbled, leaving quickly. Chan felt like every time he blinked there was a different amount of people standing over him. Changbin and Minho, then Minho, Jisung and Felix, then he was alone. Finally becoming somewhat more aware he took note of the (thankfully) drawn curtains and tried to sit up. He quickly abandoned that idea however as tensing his stomach made him gasp in pain. Whimpering, he carefully straightened out on his back, fighting a sudden wave of nausea.

“Hyung?” He tilted his head slightly and pushed a pillow out of the way to get a better view of his bedroom door. From the height of his bunk bed he can only see Felix’s shoulders and up, but he seemed to be holding something.

“ _’Lix? What’re you… Wh’t time s’it_?” He murmured in English confusedly. Felix hummed softly stepping further into the room to sit something besides Changbin’s bed, below him.

“ _’Bout 10:00am_ ” Felix responded in their mother tongue figuring it would be easier on Chan to stick to one language. Chan frowned softly.

“ _What ‘bout practice?”_ Felix moved aside the pillows that were resting against the small railing to better see his sickly friend. Gently shaking his braced wrist in front of him.

“ _You’re way too sick Chris, and I wasn’t going to be allowed to practice today anyway_.”

“ _’M almost glad ‘m sick then.”_

“ _What, why?”_

“ _You would have tried to practice, now you can’t_ ” He chuckled softly while Felix pouted. It was almost peaceful till he started coughing and his stomach and head started aching too much to ignore. Gently; Felix helped him sit up a little- stuffing a pillow behind his upper back.

“ _Here_ Hyung” He murmured lifting a cup of water for him. Even though Chan knew he could probably do it himself he was grateful Felix was being so attentive. It made his chest warm pleasantly.

The day proceeded much the same. He and Felix chatting softly, he must have napped a few times. Because he’d pause and Felix was suddenly across the room or holding a bin up for him when he was sick and didn’t remember when he’d leaned over the railing. He could tell occasionally when Felix was getting slightly overwhelmed, he had this _look_ when he was worried. The kind of worried only a nice long cuddle would fix.

But Chan really didn’t want to risk getting Felix sick. Especially with as horrible as he felt it would be worse for his surrogate little brother. Felix had a weaker immune system than Chan did, and if it was enough to knock him down; it would wreak havoc on the youngers body. He also just never handled being sick well, he felt guilty when he couldn’t practice or do anything productive. He became emotional and it wasn’t his fault but seeing Felix on the verge of tears always made the entire group distressed.

Seeing Felix so upset when he showed his discomfort, Chan resolved to pull himself together the next few days. To get up and tough it out.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

It was a terrible idea. He woke up three days later feeling coherent but even worse than before. His entire torso was wrought with sharp searing pains, and his head ached to the point where he’d regularly have little black spots clouding his vision. The entire day was another blur. He really couldn’t recall any of what happened. He gave vague answers and little hums whenever anyone spoke to him. He brushed off concerned hands and barely registered worried inquisitions. He was only lucky they were all spending the day at the dorm and he wouldn’t have to walk to the JYP building. If he’d had to do that he might have actually cried.

The only thing he should fully focus on was the steadily increasing pain in his abdomen. To the point where he knew it wasn’t just a bug. Something was very seriously wrong. But he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t open his mouth, or he’d surely be sick. Vaguely he knew he needed to find one of his boys, he needed someone who could figure out something was wrong without him having to say anything- fuck he needed Felix. They’d spent so much time together one-on-one that they could see something was wrong with the other in seconds.

Destination in mind he stumbled to the kitchen where he knew Felix was baking with Jisung, as by Chan’s own rules Felix wasn’t allowed to do anything like that alone lest he strain his wrist further. Much to Felix’s exasperation. And likely it was more-so Felix baking and Jisung eating a bag of chocolate chips or something. As he’d expected earlier; as soon as he’d stumbled into the kitchen leaning heavily against one of the dining chairs, Felix was at his side.

“Hyung? Channie hyung are you ok? Are you still sick? _Shit of course you are,_ let’s get you back to bed.” Chan only remembers mumbling incoherently, then nothing else.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Slowly Chan slid into consciousness. His senses didn’t come back one at a time, he didn’t hear his friends and have to drag himself into wakefulness. He just slowly opened his eyes, blinking to clear the blurriness of sleep and took the time to let his foggy brain catch up to the fact that he was in a hospital room. It was a tiny little room, a window to his left beside a small television that was mounted to the upper corner of the far wall. Up and to the right was the heart monitor he could feel clipped onto his right hand along with the I.V -he really didn’t want to think about- inserted into his forearm.

Taking note of these things brought attention to the pain in his abdomen, or lack thereof. Slowly he tried to bring his hand down where he could feel something itching gently over the spot a dull throbbing originated. But a small hand gently brought his arm back to his side.

“Hey there, Channie hyung.” Felix’s deep voice called liltingly. Chan had no idea how he hadn’t noticed his freckled friend curled up in a seat beside his bed, but there he was. Felix didn’t take his hand from Chan’s arm once he’d moved it, just rubbing little circles on it soothingly.

“Mmph, Lix” He was weirdly awake, but body hadn’t quite caught up yet. Huffing, he glanced pointedly at the heart monitor then back at Felix.

“Your… uh _appendix ruptured_ hyung, we got you to the hospital in time though so you’re not in danger anymore.” Chan felt like his eyebrows must have reached his hairline. He had appendicitis? _Woah_ , _that explains the pains then_. Tentatively Felix leaned over the side of the bed to rest his head against Chans chest, his expression an adorable mix of tired and determined.

“It’s ok hyung, we’ll look after everything while you get better.”

His heart was warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha hope you liked it.
> 
> Next chapter is being planned.  
> Thanks for waiting.
> 
> Happy belated birthday Felix!!!!!  
> I drew him but I can't put the image here oof. Ah well its on twitter somewhere so whatever.


End file.
